particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Monarchist Party of Keymon (MPK)
The Monarchist Party of Keymon (known as Freedom Movement, National Coalition Party) is a liberal-conservative political party in Keymon. Party was founded in 2831. The party professes to base its politics on "individual freedom and responsibility, equality, democracy and economic system, humane principles and caring. Monarchist Party wants to build a society where a person’s own choices, hopes and needs set the direction for development.[3] The party defends "individual freedom and promote people’s opportunities to make choices, but without ignoring everyone’s responsibility for one’s own life, fellowmen and the environment. Our ideology combines freedom with responsibility, democracy and equality. The party's basic values are education, tolerance, rewarding and caring.[3] History The Party was founded in 2831 when The Duke of Keymon, Charles Edward Prior was assassinated because of his politically incorrect opinions that he announced on live television interview. He criticized the apartheid system which divided people according to their race, gender, sexual orientation and social status. It was a first time when apartheid system was criticized by a member of the royal elite. Two days after Charles Edward Prior disappeared and his wife Caroline Jane Bowles-Prior was arrested by a secret police of Keymon. Government officials claimed that the body was found and Prior’s wife was confessed the murder. Large demonstrations were organized all around Keymon and Caroline Jane Bowles Prior was released because of the public pressure. She became a popular figure among slaves and working class, and among all of those who did not have both political and individual rights. In 2837 Caroline Jane Prior published an article where she claimed that members of the Family Urrutius of Keymon are Nazis and should be punished by law. It was a scandal and she was arrested for six months. Also the newspaper that published the article was closed immediately. Her daughter Natalie Jane Prior became a leader of the freedom movement. She started an election campaign in which she bought the freedom for 20,000 slaves. Liberated slaves gathered together in front of the Royal Palace showing their support to Natalie Jane Prior. Later on the demonstration became larger which forced Family Urrutius of Keymon to call an early election. The Freedom Movement of Keymon divided into three parties just before the election, but the Freedom Movement together gained the majority over parliament. As a result, radical changes were proposed and Keymon took a step from apartheid to multi-party democracy. In 2852 democratic government called an early election because of internal disputes between parties. As a result, Family Urrutius of Keymon got the majority over parliament and the democratic government resigned. Family Urrutius of Keymon abandoned all laws that where adopted during the time of democracy. Authoritarian government did not hold fair elections and systematically silenced all resistance among citizens. Opposition parties were allowed to take part in elections but through election fraud results were falsified. In 2892 the King of Keymon Flavius Urrutius died. Opposition parties united and successfully took the power over Keymon. The period of apartheid was over, and since that Monarchist Party of Keymon has governed Keymon. Restoriation of Monarchy Monarchist Party restored the monarchy in 2914. Natalie Jane Prior became the Queen, or Royal Highness, of the Kingdom of Keymon. Keymon became constitutional monarchy, in which Natalie Jane Prior is head of state, but royal power has been limited to official and ceremonial functions. Members of the Royal House participate in hundreds of public engagements yearly throughout the Kingdom of Keymon to honor, encourage and learn about the achievements of individuals, institutions and enterprises in a variety of all areas of life. They also sponsor or participate in numerous charitable, cultural and social activities. Members of the Royal House represents Keymon's culture and citizens abroad. In Keymon there is a distinction between the Royal House and the Royal Family. The Royal House includes only the Queen and those directly in line to the throne and their spouses. Members of the Royal House hold the style of Royal Highness (RH). 'Members of the Royal House' RH The Queen Natalie Jane Prior RH Prince Carl Gustav Prior (spouse of the Queen) RH The Crown Prince Craig Emerson Prior RH The Crown Princess Patricia Emma Alexandra Prior (spouse) RH Princess Ingrid Alexandra Prior (The Crown Prince’s daughter) RH Prince Johan Martin Ferner Prior (The Crown Prince’s son) Criticism Since the monarchy was restored, other political parties of Keymon have showed their intentions to end the monarchy. Monarchist Party holds 89 seats in the Royal Assembly, therefore constitution cannot be changed. The Royal House has announced that monarchy will end only if people show their intentions to do so in next elections. Monarchist Party of Keymon has launched a massive campaign which promotes the current Royal Family. Notable Politicians MPK holds 89 seats in the Royal Assembly. The current leader of the party is Victoria Luise Alexandra Prior, a daughter of RH Natalie Jane Prior. She is a member of Keymon's Royal Family, but not member of the Royal House, therefore she is able to take part in political life. Other notable politicians are: *Lord Walter Russel Snowdon *Lord Warren Gustaf Snowdon *Prince Andrew Lewen Prior *Prince Martin Ferguson Prior *Baroness Patricia von Routledge *Lord William Charles Snowdon *Princess Mary Anne Prior *Lady Paula Wriedt *Sir Rick Mountana *Sir William Beamont *Lord Henrick James Snowdon *Princess Laura Cecilia Natalie Prior